


Fruit

by Happy_Pill



Series: Summer Sun [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Pill/pseuds/Happy_Pill
Summary: Short summer one shot featuring Kihyun and I.M.





	Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on real life events. I just thought it would make for a cute little one shot. 
> 
> Please tell me if the formatting looks weird? I posted this with my phone.

There were certain things in life that will always remind Changkyun of summer. Cool, silent winds that would mimic the endless ocean breeze. Hot, warm heat like that of the blistering sun. The color of a frozen blue, reflecting clear skies and fluffy, white clouds.

But it was one thing to be reminded of the summer season; endless days of mindless games, rolling hills, and pasturing skies-- It was a whole other thing, to be reminded of that one summer in particular.

How unfortunate it is then, that from then on, after all has been said and done, the season would not call upon to him as lazy days and hazy nights, school breaks and heedless homework. But instead, refresh memories of that one person that would forever embody his mind as what would be summer.

Cool silent winds, like that of his silent hymns. Whispers of a thousand sins that had sung that forbidden tune. The hot warm heat of his fingertips, burning from his touch and his touch alone. Lighting a fire in his veins that he didn't feel before.

And the color of a frozen blue, reflecting his cold, steely eyes, that would stare deep into his soul.

It started simple enough, as most stories do. He was new to the neighborhood, a stranger in a place where strangers didn't have the capability to exist. 

According to the rumor mill, or at least, from what Minhyuk had told him, he was only staying for the summer. To take care of his grandmother where his parents could not. To make a temporary haven out in the countryside, before he returned back to the big, big city, where he truly belonged. 

Then he would be off to university, where he would make of himself what he would. Afterwhich he would to wander off to distant places Changkyun could only hope to dream about.

But if he was being honest, he didn't want any part of it, not at all. Though the rest of his peers had an almost frightening, _scientific_ sort of fascination with the boy, wanting to dissect his thoughts and life and whatever else it was that made him a _city boy,_ Changkyun didn't think it was any of his business at all.

He was curious, as most would be, having something so entirely out of his world be suddenly within his vicinity. But he was more or leas apathetic to the entire thing. Would it matter in the end, if he grew closer to this stranger, that would so soon disappear?

This will be nothing but a blip in both of their lives. An inconspicuous blink, that would pass on as a singular moment, so fast it appeared as though nothing had ever happened.

So he was content to let this boy, this stranger, this apparent _novelty,_ slip pass his mind. Soon, autumn will come, and he will go back to thinking about homework and classes and wishing the following summer would come by just as fast.

One day however, there was a knock on the door.

That, admittedly, was a warning sign all on its own. If it was his parents that had arrived home, they would have simply unlocked the door. If it was Jooheon, or even Minhyuk, they would have either called in beforehand or used the spare key hidden somewhere in the lawn.

The only other possibility was Hyunwoo, who would usually come over because of Jooheon, or because his parents had asked him to fix something again. He was the only one polite enough to do something like that.

Opening the door, he came eye to eye with someone he had never seen before. Similiar enough to his own height and structure, the stranger gave him a smile that shone a thousand suns, eyes crinkling and cheeks dimpling, spreading a hidden warmth within Changkyu!'s chest.

And then he spoke.

"Hello, I'm new around here. And I, uh, appear to be a bit lost?" a chuckle, unsure and optimistic, a light, tingling sound. "Can you help me find this address??"

For a few moments Changkyun let himself stare, unbidden at the sheer newness that was just so different from everything around him. The stranger was dressed just like everyone else in this town, shorts and a plain shirt-- nothing special about that. But because it was him, it seemed like something else entirely.

This was the city boy, the one everyone wouldn't shut up about. The one he knew nothing of but felt like he should have at least heard something about at this point. The one who was so much farther than anyone else that he looked almost alien, from another planet, another world.

Changkyun forced himself to turn away after what felt like an eternity of awkward staring, looking down on the phone that was being shown to him and praying his blush would leave him be. 

"Uh, yeah. That's not too far away. I could walk you over." Changkyun grabbed a pair of slippers as he says this.

"Hm? Oh, you don't have to do that, you can just tell me where to go."

"It'll be easier this way-- for you I mean. I suck at explaining things."

And he walked passed the older boy, who quickly followed him once it became clear that Changkyun wouldn't change his mind. 

They walked in relative silence, Changkyun briskly walking forwards and the other just two steps behind. It was tense in the way only people of similar ages might feel. Sharing the sudden pressure to break the ice and make conversation, but having no idea what to say.

"My name is Kihyun, by the way." The other introduces.

"Changkyun."

And then silence once more.

Admittedly, Changkyun didn't know what came over him. He didn't care, and he shouldn't still. But there was an ache in his gut that told him that he would remember this moment. That he would never forget it if he never dared to say anything to this guy. A regretful little annoyance that would forever dwell on the _what if_ scenarios.

Slipping through an alleyway, they came across the neighbor's lonely peach tree. The one he and his friends regularly took fruits from. As if on autopilot, Changkyun jumped and grabbed one.

"Is that allowed?" Kihyun interrupts, and Changkyun nearly flinches, his head still in the clouds.

Decidedly being courteous, he hands over the peach and grabs another one for himself.

"It's allowed." He responded. And the older boy let out a sigh of relief, causing Changkyun to grin. "But only if you don't get caught."

And as though the universe had waited for that cheesy and dramatic line, the neighbor's dog started barking like mad towards them. Kihyun shows him a wide-eyed look, and Changkyun simply laughed, grabbing his wrist and leading the other as they ran away.

Eventually the barks faded into the background when they were far enough, and the running duo had slowed their steps down into a walk. Changkyun took a bite of the peach, the fruit tasting just as delicious as it would usually be, with the added taste of victory.

Kihyun followed suit, letting out a surprised sound. Maybe he found the taste sweeter than he thought. Or maybe that was just the adrenaline hitting him. 

He let out a little excited giggle, swinging his hand that held Changkyun's, causing the other to blush at the reminder that their hands were still clasped together. But he didn't really bother letting go, not that he wanted to anyway.

"I don't think I've ever done anything like that before."

Changkyun raised a brow. "What, _steal?_" 

Kihyun let out a loud laugh at that. "No, not the stealing. But _definitely_ the running away from a dog after stealing a fruit bit."

He shot Changkyun a mischievous look, which he returned. For the first time, the younger boy wondered what Kihyun had done back then in the city, if mentioning the simple act of stealing garnered a reaction like that. It made him intrigued, finally seeing the wonder of how different Kihyun was, and realizing maybe, _just maybe,_ everyone had a point. That there really was a reason to be oh so curious about him.

The two settled into a silence once more, interrupted by the smacking sounds of fruit being chewed. There was a light playfulness that wasn't there before, the unspoken agreement that their little adventure would remain theirs and theirs alone. A fun little memory to look back on and laugh.

Sooner than he thought, they arrived at Kihyun's destination, back at the little house his grandmother lived in. Reluctantly, he let go of Kihyun's hand, placing it into his short's pocket. He looks at Kihyun, who was looking at the building, his expression relaxed. Or at least, more so than from when they first met.

"Well, this is it." he shrugs.

Kihyun hums, not saying a word.

"Well, I'm just gonna... head on back then."

He turns to leave, but Kihyun takes his hand, causing him to stop. 

A hand cradles his face, beautifully tentative but carrying a confidence that couldn't be placed. A pair of lips pressed against his, featherlight. And if Changkyun wasn't paying attention, he would have blinked, and the moment would have slipped by.

Kihyun pulls away quick, and smiles that bright smile of his, eyes shining with amusement at what was most definitely Changkyun's dazed out expression. 

"I'll see you around."

"I...uh, yeah?"

Kihyun chuckles, that light tingling sound causing Changkyun's blush to deepen as his chest warms. He sends him a devious little wink and leaves, heading straight into the house.

Changkyun walks back home in a trance, the sun shining in his eyes and the taste of peaches on his lips.

That was how summer begins.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are interested, here's my [twt](https://twitter.com/blrtedout)


End file.
